Forgotten Memories
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: This was my entry for the fanfic contest in the iRObackstage Jan. 2005 issue. A young rogue finds herself haunted by her dreams. At the verge of death, she begins to remember forgotten memories, memories that are actually her dreams. Slowly she begins to


Forgotten Memories

Written by Krissy Ishida (iRO Sakray: Anarchy)

Lightning fell from the heavens blanketing the ground in a glorious act of fury. As the surge of energy wept over the collapsing city, the people of Glast Heim fell lifeless to the ground. Chaos and confusion overwhelmed the castle as crimson blood of nobility drained through the tiles of the throne room. Hunched over their velvet ruby jeweled throne, the king and queen laid hand in hand to rest. Deep wounds slashed across their bodies with a dark scar of evil tattooed on their skin. Faint gasps were heard among the echoing of footsteps quickly scurrying to the castle's basement floor.

Cautiously the trio bolted past the cold, damp halls. Behind them, the snarling beast that claimed the lives of the priestess' parents chased after his awaiting prey. Raising his crescent scythe toward the elaborate gold ceiling, Baphomet hurled his scythe at the old architecture causing a wave of falling stones above the fleeing party. As the ceiling collapsed, the rain poured into the castle making the floor unbearable to walk. Stumbling, the priestess fell to her knees. Seizing his perfect opportunity, Baphomet drew back his scythe to deliver the final blow. Sliding on the rain slick titles, Dart made his way toward the priestess. Standing his ground, a glorious white beam of light rose from the ground creating a barrier around the courageous priest shielding Tohru from Baphomet's fatal attacks.

"Dart!" Tohru cried stumbling to her feet while chanting simple healing prayers.

"Pandoren, please protect Tohru," Dart smiled gently kissing the young priestess' cheek.

"I can't leave you here! You can't defend against him alone. Even my father's guards couldn't defend against him," tears streamed from Tohru's eyes weeping for Dart's safety.

"I'll be safe. I promised to be with you for all eternity. Remember? We all have a duty here. You must complete yours. I'll always be with you. I love you, Tohru."

Holding out his hand toward the end of the dark hallway, several beams of light ascended from the floor creating a safe path toward the underground chambers. Grabbing the priestess' hand, Pandoren pulled Tohru through the path of light. Enraged by his prey's narrow escape, a dark electric energy gathered from above the defending priest. A single cry rang throughout the castle as an onslaught of powerful magic known as Lord of Vermillion stuck down upon the once magnificent hallway.

-

Awakening from her slumber, a red headed rogue found herself in the most peaceful scenery in all of Midguard. Gently she sat up brushing the fallen leaves from her hair. Small waves brushed softly against the green, gigantic roots from the Yggdrasill tree.

_These dreams…They have become more vivid. Why must they haunt me? I want them to go away…_

Stretching her sore legs, her newly formed wound ached with sorrow and regret from her previous battle against the ancient civilization of Umbala. Carefully, she gathered her bag embroidered with the name, Anarchy. Gathering to her feet, she stumbled to her right, feeling the weight of her failures on the haphazardly wrapped bandage around her right ankle. As the sun rose high in the noon sky, its reflection illuminated the dim forest creating a blinding mystical glory. As she quickly raised her arms to shield her eyes, an icy splash echoed throughout the forest. Ripples brushed against the aged tree as a blur of red sank toward the darkness beneath the waters. Wind softly blew across the water's surface causing a small paper to flutter from a forgotten compartment hidden in the girl's backpack.

_I'm falling… but does it matter? Why mourn for a life that barely exists? Who am I?_

-

"Princess Tohru. Let go. I'll catch you," he cried from below.

"No! I can't!" Tohru sobbed trying to grip onto the high castle wall.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you," he smiled.

Two fingers slipped from the castle's stone wall. A girl's scream was heard throughout the castle. The chance of escaping responsibilities slipped away. The king and queen worriedly ran to the garden. The castle guards quickly rushed to the shocked children. Two arms hugged around the princess. Scrapes covered the boy's body. Shaking and scared, Tohru cried in the boy's arms. Arms reached to help the princess.

"Dart…"

-

Another splash echoed throughout the quiet Yggdrasill forest. Bubbles slowly escaped the lips of the fallen beauty. Faster and faster, the rogue began to sink in the bottomless abyss. Reaching, closer, closer, two callous hands tightly grabbed onto the girl. Regaining consciousness, the world around her appeared only as a blurred fantasy as the darkness fleeted and light flourished. A blonde priest slowly brought them back to the light.

_Dart…_

-

"Dart, when we go back home… I'll have to leave you…"

"Tohru, I know."

"Up until this moment, I thought my life was pointless, the daughter of Loki, the priestess to pray eternal blessings to the god Loki only to have her life sacrificed… I don't want to leave you."

"You won't."

"What do you mean? My mind would be wiped clean from this body before I would be placed in an eternal slumber. Why does it have to be me? Can I live my own life? My destiny was something I was unable to choose… Why does the future of Glast Heim have to rely on me?"

"Listen, Tohru. No matter how far apart we might seem, we will always be together in our hearts. When your mind will be gone, I'll be waiting, waiting for you so you can finally be free. As long as you promise me, that you'll search for me."

"I promise…"

-

Darkness blanketed the sky as millions of stars shone down from the heavens smiling at the small party huddled at the gates between dead and rebirth. A small fire burned between them. A makeshift pillow, weaved from leaves, cradled the rogue's head. Seated by the fire, the priest brewed local herbs with fresh water from the lake guarding the mighty Yggdrasill tree.

_Am I dead?_

"Ah, you're awake. I heard somebody fall into the spring. It happens often around here. People lose their footing on the Yggdrasill's roots," the priest explained.

Feeling a surge of confusion and shock rush to her head, the rogue cringed as she grasped her forehead hoping to banish the pain.

"Hey, take it easy. You almost drowned."

Placing his hand against her back, he gently laid the girl back on the soft bed.

"…you kind of remind me of someone," he smiled.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Your hair is about the same length as hers and you have the same color eyes."

The priest smiled to himself and carefully poured his herb soup into an old red jeweled incrusted bowl.

"Sorry for being so rude. I'm Dart," the priest replied.

Taking the bowl in her hands, the rogue looked at the coat of arms imprinted on the side. As her eyes widen in shock, she realized she was holding an artifact from the legendary kingdom, Glast Heim.

"So, Anarchy, is it? I saw the name on your bag."

"It's what everybody calls me… I don't really have a name. Actually, that's how I ended up here. I don't remember much, but all I know is that I'm searching for something, maybe the truth or my past. I'm not really sure. I just travel based on the clues that bag reveals to me."

Noticing the distant, lifeless look in her eyes, Dart noticed her uneasiness not wanting to intrude on sore matters.

"I'll be leaving at daybreak or as soon as you are able to walk on your two feet once again," he teased pointing at her newly bandaged ankle.

Reaching in her bag, Anarchy glanced at the first item she spotted, an old scroll marked with the royal symbol of Glast Heim.

"Actually," Anarchy quietly spoke, "if it isn't any trouble, I wouldn't mind traveling with you. Maybe we can both find what we are searching for together."

"I'd like that," Dart smiled. "It's a bit lonely traveling alone. Now get some rest."

_These dreams I'm having… of a forgotten past… just maybe these dreams are not dreams but forgotten memories of that girl, Tohru._

As the campfire dimmed, Dart peacefully slept across Anarchy's bed. Nothing but the peaceful silence accompanied her busy thoughts. Leading over the living waters, the reflection looking back at her was not of an innocent girl with long brown hair but the face of a killer. Shaking her doubts from her head, Anarchy crawled under her blanket and quickly dozed off to sleep. A small splash murmured beneath the water as a simple parchment spilled from a lost compartment from Anarchy's bag.

"By now, I would have forgotten who I am. I was assigned the name Anarchy to cover the dark past that I choose to leave behind me. If I was to remember anything at all, I wish to remember my love for Dart. I will continue searching.

– H.T."


End file.
